I Like Dreamin'
by Michaela123
Summary: Aaron Hotchner felt like he was dreaming. But it was one dream he never wanted to wake up from.


_**I wrote this story as a prompt from Kate (flashpenguin). The prompt was the song "I Like Dreamin'" by Kenny Nolan, and I got to say, the song is now a favourite of mine!. As soon as the song started, the idea for this story came to me! Kate also beated this, so I owe her a lot! I hope you enjoy it!**_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The mood in the reception hall was lively as people mingled, talked, and danced in celebration of the wedding of Aaron Hotchner and Jennifer Jareau. It had been a long time coming and well worth the wait when the minister pronounced them man and wife.

The tinkling of silverware on a crystal glass caught people's attention and drew it to the dais where the happy couple stood.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The DJ announced as he selected the correct track. "For their first dance as a married couple, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Hotchner!" Light applause followed as Aaron took the hand of his bride and led her to the center of the floor.

As the lights dipped, Aaron slid his arms around the curve of her waist as the first chords of their song began. Pulling her body close to his, he led her into the ritual of the first dance that currently felt like the most important thing on the planet to him.

As he looked around the crowded room, he couldn't quite believe that he was here - that today was happening. Especially with Jennifer.

He'd never truly believed that he was good enough for her, but holding her in his arms, suddenly everything felt right. The wrongs in the world seemed less bitter whenever she was near. She was the light to his dark, the happy to his sad, the yi to his yang. She was his other half and yet he still didn't feel like he deserved it.

Probably because it had happened so slowly. They say that nothing good comes easy, and so there was a part of him that felt guilty when this ripe plum fell into his lap. With the BAU, Haley, Foyet, and all the other things in his life, he never thought himself worthy of sunlight entering his life again. Until Jennifer Jareau. 

_I like dreamin'  
Cause dreamin' can make you mine  
I like dreamin'  
Closing my eyes and feeling fine  
When the lights go down  
I'm holding you so tight  
Got you in my arms  
And it's paradise 'til the morning light_

It still felt like a dream to have her in his life - a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. And if he never did wake again, it was alright with him.

Moving her hands to his shoulders, Aaron started to sway slowly with the music as she rested her head on his chest. He felt her breathless sigh and his heart began to beat faster.

How could this be happening? Eighteen months ago, he had felt like his life was over. Like he couldn't go on. And now he was standing with this beautiful angel in his arms. A beautiful angel he got to call his forever. A beautiful angel that had brought him and his son back from the brink of despair.

She made him smile again. More importantly, she taught them to live again. She taught Aaron how to love again.

_I see us on the shore beneath the bright sunshine  
We've walked along St Thomas beach a million times  
Hand in hand, two barefoot lovers kissin' in the sand  
Side by side, the tide rolls in  
I'm touching you, you're touching me  
If only it could be  
I like dreamin'  
Cause dreamin' can make you mine  
I like dreamin'  
Closing my eyes and feeling fine  
When the lights go down  
I'm holding you so tight  
Got you in my arms  
And it's paradise 'til the morning light  
_  
"What's on your mind?" JJ asked softly, lifting her head to meet his eyes. He had that expression on his face again. The one he got when he was thinking too deeply.

"Nothing much." Spinning her slowly, he dipped her body before pulling her close again. "I'm just thinking how lucky I am."

"Funnily enough, I am thinking the same thing." Leaning up, JJ placed a gentle kiss on Aaron's lips. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last hour."

JJ grinned, as she pressed herself against the part of his body that she was particularly fond of. "Mmmm, well I do. More than I think I can put into words."

"I love you too." Aaron could never get tired of hearing those words from her lips because he knew that she meant it and would never take it back. Jennifer never said anything she didn't mean. She would never make him feel guilty for feeling too deeply or not feel enough. She would never chastise him for promises broken because cases and criminals got in the way. She was his other half and she understood him. She was the one he had waited his whole life for…the one he had trekked thru hell for. She was the light as the end of his tunnel.

"I always will and do you know what?" Aaron continued as his hands stroked her. Usually he wasn't so expressive of his feelings in public. PDA was not in his vocabulary, but now it didn't seem so bad. Actually, he wanted to see how far he could push the envelope with himself.

"What?" She questioned, already knowing the answers.

"I can't wait to get you all to myself." Aaron whispered as he pulled JJ's body flush up to his. Trailing his hand down her side to cup her hip, he smirked to himself when she shuddered against his touch. "To get you out of this dress. To do things to you which are entirely legal now that you have that ring on your finger. Now that you are mine."

"Is that so?" JJ breathed as they slowly swayed to the music. Their family and friends all a distant memory as they faded into their own little world. Nothing else mattered to them but each other.

_Through each dream how our love has grown  
I see us with our children and our happy home  
Little smiles, so warm and tender looking up at us  
Blessed by love, the world we share  
Until I wake and reach for you  
And you're just not there  
_  
"Mmmm." Trailing his lips down her neck, he smiled into her neck. "I can't wait to make love to you as my wife. Maybe we can get started on that baby you have been talking about."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," JJ sighed as Aaron's mouth continued to caress her neck, the heat rushing through her body at his words. Glancing across the room, she smiled as she saw Henry and Jack playing happily, the latter of the two teaching the other the fine art of race car driving. "How do you think the boys will take a new baby?"

Following her eyes to where the boys were playing, he smiled. "I think they will take it great. They are good kids. They'll teach her all she needs to know."

"Her?" JJ laughed. "I'm not even pregnant but you've already decided the sex?"

"I am the one that determines that, so yes."

"For the baby's sake, I hope to god we never have a girl."

Looking up abruptly, he pulled out the infamous Hotchner glare. "And why is that?"

Laughing softly she replied, "Between you, Jack and Henry the poor child would never have any freedom, and you'd have her in a convent by the time she was sixteen!"

"Only because if she is as beautiful as her mother, we'll be beating away the boys by then."

"I think when the boys find out that her father is FBI and her mother is a sharp-shooter, we may never have problems with boys." JJ smiled, resting her head against his chest again. "Today has been perfect. Thank you for making today perfect."

"No, thank you for making my life perfect." Aaron whispered against her lips, running his fingers through the loose curls of her hair.

"Aaron…"

"I mean it, Jennifer." Cupping her cheek, he brought her lips the final few millimetres as he drew her into a heated kiss. "You saved me, Jennifer. I've been waiting all of my life for something, but I didn't know that it was you. You were right under my nose but I never expected you to bring me out of the darkness."

"Aaron…" JJ tried again, he fingers brushing over his lips as he kissed them gently.

"All my life I dreamt of you. Every single moment of every day, I didn't know I could be in paradise with you. Watching our children grow up together will be a dream come true. How can I ever thank you enough for that?"

Jennifer felt her eyes fill with happy tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. After all weren't tears supposed to be unlucky on a wedding days? But what if they were happy tears caused by love? "You don't have to thank me, Aaron. You have given me so much already."

"Which is why I want to give you back everything tonight," he growled seductively in her ear. As the song drew to an end, he looked at his wife and this time he didn't conceal the blatant desire in his eyes.

"What?" JJ asked, her stomach fluttering nervously. She wanted this man called her husband so badly that she wondered if it had been wise to put off cutting the cake toward the end.

"Do you think the guests would be offended if we cut the cake right now?"

JJ's laughter rang like bells in springtime. "No, infact, I was thinking the same thing? Are you still going to throw the garter?"

"I can't wait. Take it off now and I'll just hand it to Dave as we run out."

"Hotch!" JJ's cheeks flushed.

"Honey, it's that, or I take you on the table where the cake sits. I think the guests will forgive us for skipping the reception." The twinkle in his eyes let her know that he wasn't joking.

JJ kissed him deeply. "I'll go let Emily and Pen know to keep an eye on the boys until my mother can take them home."

"Then we're out of here."

"And on our way to paradise."

"Forever," Aaron murmured as his lips hovered over hers.

"Forever," JJ breathed and sealed that promise with a kiss.

_I like dreamin'  
'Cause dreaming can make you mine  
I like holding you close and touching your skin  
Even if it's in my mind  
Sweet dream baby, I love you  
Oooh, my sweet dream baby  
Don't keep me waitin' all my life  
I need you  
Sweet dream baby, I love you  
Oooh, sweet dream baby  
You in my dreams every night_


End file.
